With the development of display technology for displaying information, a variety of kinds of displays have been developed, and widely utilized.
Displays developed so far include a liquid crystal display, a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display, an organic light-emitting diode, a flexible display, a 3-dimensional (3D) display, etc.
Lately, a flexible display made of a flexible material such as plastic, instead of an inflexible glass substrate, has attracted attention as a next-generation flat panel display as it can maintain display performance even when it is flexed like paper. The flexible display is easy to carry by folding or rolling up it since the flexible display is not damaged when it is folded or rolled up like paper.